Story of the haunting
by RosetheHedgehog2001
Summary: Hey guys, this a story my sister did on the haunting the movie. If you want her to write more then please read and review. please enjoy reading the story. really bad summary so please enjoy.


**Story on the haunted**

**Emma's POV**

It all started when Drake, Armen and I were look at a house to live in but the house we were looking at was whoever lives there will be haunted by Herobrine because the house was where he was sleeping and we woke him up. So now he is hunting us down. I will start the from very beginning of the whole situation.

It all began when Armen, Drake and I were looking at a house but suddenly I felt an evil presents in the house. The boys will have to trick to live in this house. They decided that is where they feel like it is the best place we can afford so after think this over a couple times. Then I told them about what I felt when we were there. So I thought about it a couple more times then I said "Fine, I give in for all the reasons you gave to think about. So what I am saying is yes we can buy the house". I was so terrified on how we were going to live with that evil presents in the house.

We start fixing up the house to make look more like home. I need to tell you Drake and I am connected to each other somehow because whenever he is danger and I'm not with him I suddenly know he is.

Night 1

"Drake, are you ready to go to bed?" I yelled. "Yes." Drake replied. As soon as is gets in bed I felt the evil presents in the house. Drake saw how I got up quickly and he knew I was not ok. "Emma, are you ok?" Drake said watching me freak out. "No, I feel the evil presents again" I said looking at him. Drake and I looked out the window and saw someone out there. "Drake did you see that ?, Armen is there someone outside your window?" I asked. "No." he said look really confused "Why would there be someone outside my window?" he looking at someone there was out his window. "Guys!, Someone was outside my window." he said that freaking out." We need to know who that is. Tomorrow we all go to the library." I said.

So that pretty much leads to now. We are in the library and we are finding books. I just found the book about the person from last night. "Guys!, I found out who the person is his name is Herobrine and this tells us his weaknesses and why he is haunting us." I said. "Wait what! He is haunting us." Armen said really worried. "Yep, that what says in here. I'll borrow the book and bring it home." I said at the library desk. "That sounds like a plan to me." said Drake with a smile on his face. "Meet you Guys at home then." I said pretty sure they were going to go straight home. "Maybe not me because I'm going to go get some weapons from the repairs shop." Armen said to me. I was not expecting him to say he was not going straight home. "Ok. See you a little later than usually then." I said shocked. "Ok see yah." Amen said smiling. I had a feeling that was going to get something better than an iron sword.

Night 2

"Drake!, Do you know when Armen is coming back have information for us." I said really worried. "Hey, I'm back do you know anything new to tell us Emma?" Armen said. "You scared me and yes I do but it isn't good news. Why you back so late I was are worried sick about you." I said to his face. "You were I don't think you would be so worried." He said with guilt. "It's ok. I'm glad Herobrine didn't kill you or get you." I said. "What do you need to tell us Emma?" Drake asked. "I found out that this is where Herobrine was sleeping and I figured that we woke him up so now his is haunting us." I said wait for a bad reaction. "You're kidding right." Armen said panicking. "Calm down nothing bad is going to happen so please." I said looking at Armen. "I hope we will be safe because I heard the last person to live was also haunted by Herobrine and the person was trying to find the sacred diamonds but he died by Herobrine. Herobrine also had a brother named Notch. That's all it said in the book and I had a closer look and I'm pretty sure some of the pages were burnt. You guys can have a look if you don't believe me."

"We believe you Emma." said Drake smiling. "Ahhhhhh!" I screamed. "What's wrong Emma." Drake said as he stood up. "I saw Herobrine he was in here listening to us." I said so frightened I didn't want to sleep. "He is trying to kill us now." Armen told us. "No!, we need more time but right now we need to sleep and in the day time. He won't haunt us then." I said tiredly.

"Good morning guys. We should get started right now." Armen said. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"I screamed. "What's wrong Emma?" Drake asked. "Herobrine still haunts during the day. I just saw him outside the window." I was freaking out when I was saying it. "No way!, That impossible." Drake said. "Officially it isn't." I said like he was going to kill us any minute now. "Guys, we are going to be okay. Just go do what you need to do and don't worry about Herobrine." Armen calmly said.


End file.
